irwinallenfandomcom-20200214-history
List of printed material
List of printed material focusing on Irwin Allen productions and spinoff media. Biographies *''Spotlights & Shadows: The Albert Salmi Story'' *''To Space and Back: A Memoir'' Lost in Space Gold Key comic (1962-1977) *''Space Family Robinson'' #1, "The Challenge of Gorko" *''Space Family Robinson'' #2, "Lost in Space" *''Space Family Robinson'' #3, "Peril on Planet Zero" *''Space Family Robinson'' #4, "Prehistoric Planet" *''Space Family Robinson'' #5, "The Mist of Delusion" *''Space Family Robinson'' #6, "The Duplicates" *''Space Family Robinson'' #7, "The Dangerous Journey" *''Space Family Robinson'' #8, "Peril on Planet Four" *''Space Family Robinson'' #9, "The Creeping Greens" *''Space Family Robinson'' #10, "Captive Planet" *''Space Family Robinson'' #11, "Operation Rescue" *''Space Family Robinson'' #12, "The Iron Dwarfs" *''Space Family Robinson'' #13, "The Pit of Doom" *''Space Family Robinson'' #14, "Star-Trapped" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space'' #15, "Menace of the Metal Eaters" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space'' #16, "Prisoners of Space" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space'' #17, "River of Fire" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space'' #18, "Sleep No More, Sir Thomas" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space'' #19, "Planet of Doom" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space'' #20, "The Time Trap" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space'' #21, "Operation Survival" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space'' #22, "Operation Time Shift" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space'' #23, "Menace From Uranus" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space'' #24, "The Savage Earth" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space'' #25, "The Fall of Atlantis" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space'' #26, "The Captives" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space'' #27, "Prisoners of the Brain" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space'' #28, "When Suns Collide" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space'' #29, "The Formless Foe" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space'' #30, "Attack of the Plant Creatures" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space'' #31, "The Dark Planet" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space'' #32, "The Ultimate Weapon" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space'' #33, "The Arch of No Return" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space'' #34, "Tracked by the Doom Missile" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space'' #35, "Space Giants" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space'' #36, "Crash Course with Planet Three" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space on Space Station One'' #37, "The 7 Mechanical Men" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space on Space Station One'' #38, "Web of Doom" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space on Space Station One'' #39, "Crisis on Planet 4" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space on Space Station One'' #40, "Accident in Hyper-Space" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space on Space Station One'' #41, "Battle of Giants" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space on Space Station One'' #42, "The Hidden World" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space on Space Station One'' #43, "Trapped in Space" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space on Space Station One'' #44, "Lost in Time" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space'' #45, "Planet of Monsters" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space'' #46, "War in Space" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space'' #47, "The Space-Jackers" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space'' #48, "Pirates of the Asteroids" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space on Space Station One'' #49, reprinting "Web of Doom" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space'' #50, "Plague Ship" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space'' #51, "City in Orbit" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space'' #52, "Bridge of Ages" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space'' #53, "No Place Like Home" *''Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space'' #54, "Riders of the Deep" Classic series (1965-1968) Comics *''Lost in Space'' #1, "Seduction Of The Innocent" *''Lost in Space'' #2, "The Cavern Of Idyllic Summers Lost" *''Lost in Space'' #3, "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" *''Lost in Space'' #4, "People Are Strange... When You're A Stranger" *''Lost in Space'' #5, "The Perils Of Penelope" *''Lost in Space'' #6, "In Unity There Is Strength" *''Lost in Space'' #7, "Don's Dilemma" *''Lost in Space'' #8, "Waxx & Wave" *''Lost in Space'' #9, "Giving Thanks" *''Lost in Space'' #10, "Afterthoughts" *''Lost in Space'' #11, "Memories Left Behind" *''Lost in Space'' #12, "The Price Of Treason" *''Lost in Space'' Annual #1, "Two Thousand Light-Years From Home" *''Lost in Space'' Annual #2, "Whatever Happened To Baby Bloop?" *''Lost In Space: Voyage To The Bottom Of The Soul'' TPB *''Voyage To The Bottom Of The Soul'' #1, "Across The Universe" *''Voyage To The Bottom Of The Soul'' #2, "Images Of Broken Light" *''Voyage To The Bottom Of The Soul'' #3, "They Tumble Blindly" *''Voyage To The Bottom Of The Soul'' #4, "Shades of Earth" *''Voyage To The Bottom Of The Soul'' #5, "Like A Restless Wind" *''Voyage To The Bottom Of The Soul'' #6, "Change My World" Reference *''Alpha Control Reference Manual, The'' *''Anniversary Tribute Book Volume 1, The'' *''Complete Lost in Space Book, The'' * Jupiter 2 Operators Manual *''Lost in Space 25th Anniversary Celebration, The'' *''Lost in Space: 25th Anniversary Tribute Book'' *''Lost in Space Files, The Volume 1 Island in the Sky'' *''Lost in Space Files, The Volume 2 War of the Robots'' *''Lost in Space Files, The Volume 3 Wild Adventure'' *''Lost in Space Files, The Volume 4 Rocket to Earth'' *''Lost in Space Files, The Volume 5 Space Destruction'' *''Lost in Space Files, The Volume 6 Fugitives in Space'' *''Lost in Space Forever'' *''Lost in Space Handbook: The Story Of America's Favorite Space Family, The'' *''Lost in Space Scrapbook, The Volume 1'' *''Lost in Space Scrapbook, The Volume 2, The'' *''Lost in Space Scrapbook, The Volume 3'' *''Lost in Space Technical Manual Volume 1'' *''Space Family Robinson: The True Story'' Misc. *"It's A Little Secret, Just The Robinson's Affair" *''Lost in Space novel *"Strangers Among Strangers" *''You Can Build... The Lost in Space Robot'' 1998 theatrical film *Lost in Space: A Storybook *Lost in Space: Promised Land *Lost in Space #2: The Vault *Lost in Space - The New Journeys #2, "The Passengers" *Lost in Space - The New Journeys #3, "Perils of Quadrant X" *Lost in Space - The New Journeys #4, "Journey To The Planet Of The Blawps" *Lost in Space - The New Journeys #5, "Warriors" *Lost in Space - The New Journeys #6, "The Virus" Fan publications *''Complete LISFAN: 10th Anniversary Lost in Space Special, The'' *''Irwin Allen Television Productions, 1964-1970: A Critical History of Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea, Lost in Space, The Time Tunnel and Land of the Giants'' *''The Irwin Allen Scrapbook Volume 2'' *''LISFAN'' #1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 *''Lost in Lost in Space'' *''Lost In Space-Jupiter Two: Propulsion Specifications'' *''Lost in Space: The Ultimate Unauthorized Trivia Challenge for the Classic TV Series'' Category:Irwin Allen Wiki